Colors of the Rainbow
by lalapie203
Summary: Join Natsu as he discovers the colors of each of the clothing Lucy wears in their relationship milestones (cover image not mine! Credits to the owner) ...Dedicated to Mimichan55!...Seventh mile stone: white...it was official, she is now Lucy Dragneel, the wife of Natsu Dragneel...
1. Green

_**Hello there! This story is dedicated to Mimichan55, for being an awesome sister! I LOVE YOU MI-CHAN!**_

_**Summary: the day Natsu finally decided to confess and it doesn't go according to plan**_

_**I don't own Fairy Tail! Enjoy and don't forget to review!**_

It was the day where the school was having a trip to the beach, for some people it was a day to have fun and forget the stress for the upcoming test, but for Natsu Dragneel it was the day he was finally going to confess to Lucy Heartfilla.

Now normally Natsu wouldn't be scared by anything, he was popular, captain of the football team, also captain of the basketball team, co-captain of the baseball team, he was feared by many, has the looks and was respected person. But, this isn't just any girl; this was Lucy Heartfilla, the head cheerleader, captain of the soccer team, the star in the track team, vice-captain for the student council and is loved by everyone. She is, according to Natsu, the prettiest, nicest, the kindest, the funniest and the weirdest girl he has ever met. And if that isn't enough to scare him, she is his best friend, so if she rejected him, he will lose the most precise bound he has. BUT, he will not back down now, nope he won't! The school year is almost over and they are going to be in their senior year, he has to do it now! And he has everything planned, but knowing Natsu nothing goes along his plans…

"So you're finally going to do it, huh flame-brain?" Gray Fullbuster, aka the cool guy who also is in various teams, teased his childhood 'rival'.

"Shut up ice-freak!" Natsu snapped, but if you looked closely you could see the blush that was beginning to form.

"Gee Salamander, why so tense? I bet she is head-over-heals over you." Gajeel Redfox, aka as the bad boy, commented his very important opinion.

"Look who became the love expert all of the sudden," Natsu rolled his eyes at the other boy.

"He has a point Gajeel, I mean you just confessed you're undying love to Levy not too long ago," said Jellal Fernandez aka the mysterious guy.

"Like you're the one to talk, what about you with Erza, huh?"

"It doesn't matter, what matters that we all have girlfriends but Natsu." Gray decide to break the 'fight' between the two.

"Whatever…"

**Later that day**

Natsu has been having fun, not just him but everyone else too, they played in the water, had contests, built sand castles, fought, ate, and he even told Lucy to meet him late under the coconut tree. It was the only coconut tree by the beach.

"Natsu can I talk to you for a moment?" Lisanna, aka Natsu's ex-girlfriend, and is Natsu's childhood friend, a rival of Lucy but in a good way. She always has contests with Lucy, since they both are girl athletes and mostly Lucy won them.

"Sure Liz!" Natsu smiled nervously he was supposed to meet with Lucy in a bit and he really doesn't want to mess this up.

He follows Lisanna to some place; he really doesn't know what's going on…

**Meanwhile with Lucy**

Lucy was really conflicted with her feelings right now; she knows her feelings towards Natsu and its defiantly more than friendship. But, like how most girls feel, she thinks it's unrequited and of course she doesn't want to ruin the bond with the goofy guy.

"Come on Lucy-san, Natsu loves you for sure!" Juvia Lockser, aka the top swimmer in the country and girlfriend of Gray. She wants to make sure all 'love-rivals' are in a relationship to be safe.

"I agree with her Lu-chan!" encouraged Levy McGarden aka the smartest girl in school and Gajeel's girlfriend and Lucy's best friend.

"I second that," Erza Scarlet, aka the student council president, kendo club captain and also captain of many other things, agreed sternly.

"Girl go and get your shit together!" Cana Alberona, aka the heaviest drinker in school and Lucy's guardian angel, said sounding a bit drunk.

"You should go and confess to him Lucy!" Mira Strauss, aka beauty queen and the adviser for everything, said rather cheerfully.

"But, what if he doesn't like me…"Lucy objected weakly.

"Bullshit, come on go!"

"GO LUCY!" every girl encouraged her.

"Ok wish me luck!" Lucy said convinced by her friends that Natsu has feeling for her…

"Good Luck!" "Go get him girl!" "Do your best!" And many more…

**Back with Natsu and Lisanna**

"So Natsu, how have you been?"

"Good."

AKWARD…..

"Listen Liz, I have somewhere to…" he was cut off by Lisanna bringing him down and kissing him.

Natsu was surprised by it and didn't know what to do, and of course Lucy came in the wrong moment…

*gasp*

That got Natsu out of his trance and push Lisanna away and his eyes widen to see Lucy with her hand on her mouth and tears in her eyes…

"I'm sorr-y t-o interrupt..." and with that she ran away.

Natsu couldn't believe it, why does this happen to him?

Natsu started running after her but not without shouting to Lisanna "SORRY BUT I DON'T FEEL THE SAME WAY!"

Lucy was running and only thinking…why? Why? Why? And the tears were running down her cheeks and her heart was breaking slowly. (That was cheesy right?)

She ran even faster when she heard Natsu behind her, no she will not let him see her like this!

Natsu was cursing his luck; about Lucy being athlete, of course he fell in love with the star track member!

But he felt a rush of fear when he thought about Lucy leaving him or something like that and he jumped over her, making them both tumble and land under a tree, the coconut tree…

He was sitting over her, and trying to catch his breath and Lucy had her arm over her eyes.

"Why did you run?"

"Why did you follow?"

Silence….

"Natsu, get off of me, and let's pretend this never happened, ok?"

"NO! TELL ME WHY DID YOU RUN AWAY?"

"WHY DON'T YOU TELL ME YOU DID YOU FOLLOW ME?!"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" Lucy eyes widen, and Natsu took the chance to confess….

"I love you ok, ever since you moved to Fairy Tail, I felt something for you, and you are one of the kind Lucy! And when you dated Sting, it broke my heart and I tried to get over you, so I dated Lisanna! But I couldn't, ok! Do you know how hard it was for me?"

"I do know how hard it is Natsu…"

Now it was Natsu's turn to be surprised and Lucy's turn to continue…

"You acted all dense and hid all your feelings of attraction from me, you even flirted with other girls, and ignored my attempts of trying to whoo you, that's why I dated Sting to get over you…"

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm trying to say, I Love you idiot!"

And Natsu then attacked her lips and Lucy answered back immediately, they stayed kissing each other for 10 minutes and then broke apart panting.

"Will you go out, with me weirdo?"

"Of course Idiot!"

And Natsu finally looked at her closely seeing her beautiful green sundress that will forever be in his memory for it is the dress she wore when they confessed….


	2. Blue

**Ok this one shot is called: Blue for First Date**

**Summary: in which Natsu plans his first date with Lucy and wants things to go to his plans, but instead he got something better**

**Hope you like it! Especially you Mi-chan! Please review!**

It has been a month since Natsu and Lucy got together and things have been going great, but Natsu has yet to ask her out on a date, I mean you know a formal date… he wants this to actually go to his plan and not cause misunderstandings and he really wants Lucy to know that he could be romantic…kinda…

So this explains why he is with Mira-Jane the demon matchmaker…

"So let's revise this one more time ok Natsu…"

"Right! So I go knock the door with flowers in my hand, then compliment her, kiss her, take her to that fancy restaurant and enjoy our dinner!"

"Good job Natsu! Here you go have a cookie!"

"WHAT AM I A DOG!"

"So you don't want the cookie?"

"Of course I do! Give me that!"

**The next day~**

Natsu was wearing a suit and had roses, Lucy loves roses, it was 4:59, and he is supposed to pick Lucy up at 5:00 exactly at 5:00 so he won't knock the door till it's exactly 5:00.

….

5:00 knock, knock

Natsu is still sweating, and when Lucy opens the door, he felt his whole face turn red as the roses he was holding, "Lucy…you look…"

Lucy was nervous and shy, looking anywhere but his eyes. She was wearing a blue dress that seemed like it was the ocean and there was a white sash that was tied as a bow on her back and her hair was golden like the sun she was simply…

"Cute…"

"…."

CUTE! Really Natsu, after all this time the only thing I can describe by best friend who is now my girlfriend as cute! Natsu was hitting himself from the inside, while on the outside he looked like a deer caught in headlights and Lucy was disappointed…but still blushing…

"Thanks Natsu, you look adorable yourself…" she said sarcastically.

"Sorry Luce, I mean stunning, beautiful, sexy…"

Lucy was blushing, and with every compliment she blushed harder and by the time he finished she defiantly put the roses to shame. Speaking about the roses…

"Oh! Here you go…I know you love roses, so um you know…I got you some…"he scratched his head and was looking anywhere but her eyes making Lucy giggle and smile, a really warm smile.

"Thanks Natsu! By the ways you look handsome, not that you aren't handsome always, but um you know…" she blushed and was twirling her fingers…

*AKWARD* not really, but they were both blushing, and too busy to notice that they were just standing there…

"So let's go eat some dinner…"

"Alright!"

The dinner was really romantic… candles, flowers, soft music, formal dressing…no wine because you know they are under age, but it didn't feel right… they weren't themselves…

So when Lucy suggested they take a walk, it was a bit chilly so Natsu gave her his jacket, and she was holding her pretty blue heels with a white bow on top. They were really enjoying their time, she was balancing on edge of the bridge and he was holding her hand.

The moonlight was shining down on her making it looking like an angel was walking with him. They saw a photo booth and decided to take pictures. Four pictures.

The first one was them making silly faces, the second was them kissing, third on was Lucy blushing and Natsu smirking looking down at her and fourth was the most precious one, it was Natsu having Lucy close while grinning his special grin and Lucy smiling her bright smile, and both were blushing…

After the pictures Natsu decided to buy a little snack, even if they just ate, so Lucy was standing outside waiting for her boyfriend, when a two drunken men came at her.

"Hey there babe, wanna hang out? We'll show you a great time!"

Lucy was disgusted with them but just as she was about to retort, he grabbed her wrist! But, not even a minute after taking her wrist the guy was met with a fist by an angry pink-haired man.

"DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH MY GIRLFRIEND!" the teenager hissed with venom in his voice making the two men scurry for their lives…

"N-natsu?"

"I'm sorry; I ruined our date, didn't I?"

Lucy smiled softly at his guilty expression; she grabbed his chin and said in very gentle voice,

"No, Natsu, you made it better. Every girl wants to be saved by her knight in shining armor at least once. Or in my case a dragon!"

Natsu grins, "Thanks Lucy! You're the best!" and he kissed her.

The kiss turned into a make out session, until….

"GET A ROOM!" and they were chased by an angry lady, with a broom…

Natsu will always remember her blue dress, for it represent their first date and the day he got a bump on his head by a broom, but most important it was the dress she wore, when he was named her dragon…


	3. Orange

It was the game of the year, Homecoming. Fairy Tail against Sabertooth; a very important game for everyone especially the football players. And For our beloved couple, it was the dance that got them pumped up, why? Because, it will be their first official dance as a couple. But, for the last couple of weeks, they both were busy, since one of them is the captain of the football team, and the other is the cheer captain and they had their busy secludes for this game. Though they never stopped thinking of each other, it wasn't enough so they made sure to text and call each other as much as they could…

_N: 'Hey Luce'_

_L: 'Hey Natsu! Sorry I was busy with practice ;)'_

_N: 'No prob! How are you?'_

_L: 'I miss you :('_

_N: I miss you more_

_L: I miss you even more_

_N: I miss you even more than more_

_L: I miss you even more than more than more_

_L: We aren't getting anywhere with this are we?_

_N: Lol Nope_

_L: Natsu I have to back to practice sorry babe_

_N: It's all good. I have practice anyways too…_

_L: Love you_

_N: Love you more_

_L: Love you even more_

_N: Love you even more than more_

_L: Really again…_

_N: XD see ya luce_

_L: 3_

The texts helped them with stress that was on them, but now it was a day before the big day and Lucy needs a dress, and like the procrastinator she was, she waited till the last minute. When the girls found out…it wasn't pretty…

"Wait, YOU DIDN'T BUY A DRESS YET!" Juvia screamed, and Lucy thought she might have lost her ear drums.

Lucy tried to defend herself, "well you say what happened was…."

Levy cut her off, "you procrastinated!' she said bluntly.

"N-no…"

"Lucy…" Erza looked at her sternly; Lucy was always a horrible liar.

"Ok I did! But, I was busy with coming up with a cheer routine, and I had soccer and track practice, plus with the student council work and my advanced classes and not to mention my part-time job, I was busy alright!" Lucy tried to catch her breath after her 'speech'; her friends looked at her with baffled expressions.

Lisanna, now close friends with blond ever since she got over Natsu, looked at Lucy with 'you're excused look' "Um Lucy… I think you're excused from procrastinating this time…"

But she couldn't get an answer, since Mira and Wendy were checking her health, Erza was trying to get Lucy to punch her for being doubtful, Cana was trying to get Lucy to relax, and Levy with Juvia were shoving food in Lucy's mouth, knowing the girl… she probably forgot to eat.

Lisanna sweat dropped, and Lucy looked at her with pleading eyes, since her mouth was stuffed and couldn't say anything. "Guys are you forgetting that she needs a dress…"

Add all of the sudden they stopped and started dragging Lucy to the closest mall to them Lisanna sighed and realized they left without her, "YOU GUYS!" Juvia came back and dragged Lisanna with them…

At the mall it wasn't easy at all, the girls couldn't agree at anything, and of course you need all of them to agree on one, even though Lucy looked good in all of the dresses she tried, it wasn't 'the one' until they saw the perfect dress for Lucy which had all the girls agreement on…finally…

(**By the way Mi-chan, you must have my agreement on your future weeding dress, you got that!)**

With Natsu though, he already had the suit, but for the first time, he felt neglected by Lucy, even if the last couple weeks they weren't with each other that much, they still texted and called but when he tried to do either she was busy! With what?! Shopping! Yeah, he gets it is for the dance, but she looks good in everything! But when he said that, she apparently said and he quotes 'you are my boyfriend, so of course you would say that' and add the blush, of course. Hey! She should be only trying to impress him, right? And then he remembered that she was a nominee for homecoming queen so she had people to impress… but he was nominated as king as well, shouldn't he be the one to help her shop? But apparently he wasn't allowed to see the dress until the dance…what is this? Their wedding!

Natsu blushed as he realized what he was thinking_, w-w-wedding_. That is how he spent his day, imagining his future with Luce….

The day of the game finally came, everyone was excited for it! At the back of the stadium, where the changing rooms are, were the nominees for The King and the Queen with the princes and princesses of the underclassmen, Romeo and Wendy for freshmen, Chelia and Eve for the sophomores, Laki and Max for the juniors. For the King, the nominees were: Natsu, Gray and Loke. For the Queen it was: Lucy, Juvia and Lisanna. Mira and Laxus, last year's King and Queen, were there to crown the winner.

Unlike other schools, the nominees were not glaring at each other, but were laughing, teasing and joking together.

The announcer, Cana, announced the underclassmen Princes and Princesses and was going to announce the nominees for the King and Queen.

"Your first nominees Loke and Lisanna!" she shouted over the mic.

Loke bro-fisted Gray and Natsu while Lisanna smiled at Juvia and Lucy; and then they walked together to the field waving at the crowd.

"Now here comes your Icy prince and the person who melted his heart, Gray and Juvia!"

Natsu snickered at the grumbling Gray and Lucy teased the blushing Juvia, but the couple held each other's hands without looking each other as they went out to the field.

Natsu and Lucy were left alone, not before Cana started announcing again…

"And last but not least, NATSU AND LUCY! YOUR GOLDEN COUPLE!"

"Golden Couple?"

"Just ignore it!"

As they linked their arms together, they got out with smiles on their faces, and waved to the extra cheering crowd.

"Now," Cana started, "without further ado let's announce your King and Queen!"

Cheers went wild from Fairy Tail's side.

"Warren, get ready for drum rolls please," Cana cheered, as she pointed at the drummer, who nodded and gave her a thumbs up.

"Your homecoming King for this year is *drums roll*…."

"NATSU DRAGNEEL!"

Natsu grinned as he stepped up to hand-made stage, with his football attire of gold and red. Laxus crowned him and playfully smacked his head.

"Your homecoming Queen is….*drum rolls*"

"LUCY HEARTIFILLA!"

Lucy smiled and steeped up next to Natsu, and Mira crowned her and gave her a big hug. Lucy wasn't wearing her dress; she was wearing her golden cheer outfit, that had red trimmings and she had her hair in a ponytail with a red bow.

"GIVE IT UP TO FOR YOUR KING AND QUEEN!"

Cheers went wild from everybody, they kinda expected this, and the other nominees got their prince and princesses crowns which they accepted cheerfully.

The referee blew his whistle and asked for the captains from each side, to come to the middle of the field. Natsu and Lucy from Fairy Tail, Sting and Minerva from Sabertooth.

Natsu didn't like Sting, because the blond dated Lucy, and Lucy didn't like Minerva because she was a bitch…

"Ready to lose in your own field Natsu-san…" he then looked at Lucy and smiled the flirtiest cocky smile at her, "hey there babe."

Natsu growled and was about to attack, but Lucy held his hand reminding Natsu she was with him not with **him**!

Lucy looked at Sting with a serious face and calmly said, "Sting, you are the reason why people make fun of blondes, ok just to make sure, you know this," she then said the next words slowly like she was speaking with a dumb person or a baby, "you and me broke up 8 months ago."

Natsu and the referee had to hold their laughs, Minerva was glaring and Sting was scowling in embarrassment.

"Ok *snorts* now please shake hands," the referee was having a hard time holding his laughs, that lead him to snorting, "I want a *snorts* clean game…"

Natsu and Sting shoke each other's hands while holding the other one's tightly, waiting for the other to give up…until Sting pulled his hand away from Natsu's for almost getting his hand broken, leading Natsu to have a smug smirk on his face; he was respected and feared for a reason. Minerva shoke Lucy's hand; but was barely touching it, making Lucy roll her eyes. The four went to their respected team and waited for the whistle.

It was 35 minutes away from the game, it was a tie. Both teams were playing great but Fairy Tail had their best three players benched, while Sabertooth had all the best players out from the beginning. Not the same could be said about cheer though, thanks to Lucy's hard work for the routine, the Fairies crushed the tigers bad. And the look on Minerva's face was priceless and it made Lucy's day.

The crowd, the cheerleaders, except Lucy, and the opposing players were getting frustrated with the match, why isn't Gildarts letting Gray, Gajeel, and Natsu in? What is he thinking?

"WHAT IS COACH GILDARTS THINKING?!" Cana screamed over the mic.

"Seriously what is he thinking?" asked Lisanna next to Lucy.

"Oh he better not let us lose, and he better put Juvia's Gray-sama in…" Juvia seethed and had a dark look on her face.

"He knows what he's doing." Lucy simply said and no one questioned her, trusting her words.

When the timer hit 30 more minutes, Gildarts took out three exhausted players and entered the star players, resulting with the whole crowd cheering.

The game took a one-sided track after that, with only 30 minutes left and three fresh best players in, Sabertooth had no chance; Fairy Tail had won!

The game was over, meaning it was time for the dance, which everyone was waiting for. Natsu was happy that he was going to spend the time with his girl now everything will be normal again, kinda, they both are involved in other sports but at least there isn't any big game now! Natsu was waiting by the gym's door for Lucy, he heard his name being called, but when he turned around his heart starting speeding up.

Lucy was wearing an orange dress that was short from the front and flowing from the back, the dress had dazzling sparkles on the chest area, her makeup was simple and only brightened her natural beauty, her hair was in curls and she had a diamond tiara on her head. She looked like the sun that gives the sunshine that brightens the world, only she was the sun that shines in his world…

The rest of the night was spent with them together; dancing, laughing and making out…a lot…

Natsu Dragneel will never forget this night and the beautiful orange dress Lucy wore, for it was the dress she wore when they shared their first slow dance together in their first official dance, under the moonlight….

_**OK this is officially the longest chapter I wrote up until now! Sorry for not updating, but I'm facing some problems from all kinds of areas now so the updates will be even slower! But I won't give up on my stories! I hope you guys like this chapter! Please review and tell me what you think!**_

_**~Lala**_


	4. Yellow

Today was the day that every high school student awaits… it was graduation day. The day that proves the hardships that students go through, the day that makes the four years of high school seem all worth it. But for our beloved couple it was also their first anniversary. In this day of July, not only will it be their graduation but also it is the day that they became a couple a year ago.

Natsu Dragneel was walking for the last time through the halls of the school, he was looking at all the classrooms that he had classes in, remembering the arguments with Gray, the pranks on classmates, the scolding of teachers, the naps, and the times with his close friends and Lucy…_ Lucy. _

"One year, huh?" he said out loud.

"What? Flame for brains, can't believe Lucy stayed with you for a full year!?" came the 'annoying' voice of his best friend Gray.

Natsu just glared at the smirking young man, who seemed to be looking at the classroom the same way he was before being rudely interrupted.

"College huh?"

"I know seems kind of weird doesn't it?"

" Yeah, it does.

"So, I guess, I won't be seeing you for a while, huh ash head?"

"Yeah frosty, finally I don't need to deal with your face for a while!"

Gray just playfully punched his shoulder, they continued walking…. The first stop was the field where the baseballs games were held, flash backs of the homeruns he made, the cheering of his friends, the blushes of Lucy when he dedicates the homerun for her all came to him. Then they stopped by the gym were all the basketball matches were held, with Lucy being a cheerleader and the plays with Gray and Gajeel to pass time till 8:00 for movie night.

They walked around and got to the student council room, the room he spent so many times in, all the lectures and beatings from Erza and how Lucy would quietly giggle at him and Gray or Gajeel, her defending him when Erza would go too far….

And lastly the football field where he spent most of days with, seeing Lucy cheering him on with his varsity jacket on, her smile when he finishes practice and the moments he spent with both Lucy and his friends…

"I'm gonna miss our high school days Ice princess…"

"Well dumbass, I hate to admit but me too…"

"Hey Gray?"

"Yeah?"

"Is it selfish that I want Lucy to stay here in Magnolia and not go to the capital?"

Gray eyes widen at the hint of sadness of his best friend's voice, "well, Natsu we all want her to stay, and as long as you're not stopping her then no you aren't selfish, just being a good boyfriend."

Natsu just smiles sadly at the ground and goes back to his memory lane.

Meanwhile, with Lucy who was going through all the pictures of her high school days and was smiling or laughing at the memory each picture had…

The pictures of Natsu's games with her wearing his varsity jacket, in each sport he played football, basketball and even baseball.

The pictures of Natsu in her games cheering her like crazy, making everyone look at him weirdly.

The pictures of Natsu bothering her in the council room when she was trying to do paperwork.

The pictures of her pretending to be mad at Natsu when he disrupted her studies.

The pictures of her and the girls in every dance that was held in.

The pictures of her and the boys getting in trouble because she was with Natsu always.

The pictures of all the trips she had with gang.

The pictures of all the birthdays her friends threw her.

The pictures of her and the girls playing nurse to their respective boyfriend when said boyfriend got hurt during a fight.

The pictures of all the sweet moments in her life that were captured, from kisses, to the blushes to, the hugs, to the sweet gestures, to the comfort.

She smiled sadly when she finished looking through the album, graduation was exciting and all, and so is her first anniversary with Natsu. But she has to make the biggest choice of her life of seventeen years; she has been accepted to Crocus University. The best university in Fiore, when she sent out applications to colleges she sent them to all of the best colleges in Fiore: Hargeon, Shirotsume, Onibus, Clover and of course Crocus… and as fate decided she got accepted to Crocus that is seven hours away from her boyfriend's college here in Magnolia, I mean she got accepted to all the other colleges, but this specific college had only accepted Lucy from her group of friends, the college wants their students to be smart, athletic, social, and involved with the community. So, if she goes there none of her friends will be with her, which could be solved in making new friends and staying in touch with her old friends… what about Natsu? Her first real friend, her best friend, her boyfriend…they've been together for a year as a couple, but a best friend for years, Natsu is one of the people she cannot live without… but being accepted to Crocus is a lifetime chance…

Gowns of gold and red filled the football field, the boys wearing red and the girls wearing gold. The time has finally come, the diplomas were handed out and now it was time for Lucy, as the girl who scored the highest, to say her speech. As she gets on the handmade stage, the cheers went crazy especially her best friends and boyfriend… she smiled shyly at the crowd and the principle raised a hand for the crowd to stop.

Lucy took a deep breath and looked at the crowd, her eyes caught Natsu's and saw him giving her an encouraging smile. She began her speech…

"Well, guys, looks like we finally made it huh? We're actually graduating!" she said with excitement, leading to some people to make whoop sounds as an agreement.

" We went through four years of stress, frustrations, tests, studies, worries and hopelessness. But, like all the teachers had said it was worth it."

"Our time in this town, this school, and this class isn't just any random stage of our lives. No, it's a building block to our future which like three months away but you know what I mean." She got a few chuckles and giggles in return.

"what I'm trying to say is that whatever we chose to do next, we will always find ourselves remembering our high school years wither it's for inspiration or for relaxation.

Because, leaving this school, the classmates, the friends and even the teachers, is like leaving our families these years weren't just for our future but also its was for our entertainment, our social lives and even our loves lives," for the last one she got a few blushes and cat calls.

"But, I'm certain that every one of you knows that no matter what way you chose to take you all know that Fairy Tail is our family! And that all these years were the best years of our lives, and everyone here will be looking out for you even if you can't see them!" she finished making the Fairy Tail sign, with her pointer finger and thumb and with that the graduates threw their caps and cheered like crazy making her laugh and look at Natsu, who had a large grin, she smiled widely making her decision.

The graduation party was at Cana's, the school no the town's party animal, she had invited everyone but now it was just the close friends who were having fun. The games, the movies, the dancing, and singing had made it the best party ever.

Lucy and Natsu were making out under a tree after their late anniversary dinner she was wearing a short yellow ruffled dress and was sitting on his lap.

"Some kind first year anniversary this is for you huh?" Natsu said after catching his breath, looking at her sadly.

She sighed and looked at him like she was about to scold a child, she made that face a lot, "Natsu, I loved today a lot, the graduation ceremony, the party and having a late dinner under the stars, you know how much I love the stars" she smiled warmly art him.

He just sighed at her and grinned lazily, he took the gift that was in his pocket and presented it to Lucy with a blush.

"Here weirdo, happy anniversary!"

Lucy gasped at the gift, it was a golden star with a red dragon wrapped around it, it was just perfect and it represented them so well… she blushed and kissed him fully on the lips, when they pulled away, Natsu had to ask the life eating question.

"So Luce, you leaving to Crocus later this week?"

"Oh I haven't told you yet?!"

"What?"

"I'm staying here in Magnolia where I spent the best days of my life!"

"And you forget to tell me something so important?! And why the fuck are you letting this opportunity to go huh? Weirdo!"

"Baka~ I want my past, present and future to be with you!"

And that night in her yellow ruffled dress, he realized that she was the shining star to his future.

_**Finally! I had the hugest writer's block for this chapter! 5 DAYS TO TYPE THIS ONE CHAPTER!**_

_**So what do you think? Hope you liked it!**_

_**Review?**_

_**~Lala**_


	5. Red

_**Summary: she wore red; of course he wouldn't forget this! It's his favorite color!**_

_**Warning: implied M not too smutty just implication…**_

Red is the color of blood, the color of flames, the color of the apple Snow White ate, but most importantly its Natsu's favorite color…

Natsu and Lucy have been dating since the end of their junior year of high school and now they are almost juniors in college so, they've been dating for three years, and no they have never had any sexual contact, unless you count making out half naked for hours…

"Wait, wait, wait!" Cana held her head as she processed the information she just got, "You're still a virgin and you've been dating **the** Natsu Dragneel!?" she exclaimed at the end.

"Well…" Lucy really had no idea what to say.

"Lu-chan, I know you want your first time to be with someone special but, isn't Natsu special enough?" Levy asked hoping that Lucy considered Natsu her special person after all this time.

"No Levy-chan, you got it wrong!" Lucy defended herself; Natsu was the most special person to her, "I'm just nervous…"

"Nervous? Why is Lucy-san nervous?" Juvia questioned softly.

"What if I'm not good enough? What if he slept with other people who were better than I'll be? What if he breaks up with me because I can't satisfy his needs?" and Lucy continued to ramble…

"Lucy," Erza called out to the blonde.

"What if I mess up?" Lucy continued with her worries.

"Lucy…" a tick mark began to appear on her head, either Lucy can't hear her or she is purposely ignoring her.

"What if I embarrass myself?" the poor blonde was beginning to have a panic attack.

"LUCY!" Erza had enough and shouted to get the young woman's attention; Erza was known to be an impatient person…

"Yes?" Lucy asked softly, confused on why the Scarlet yelled.

"You were rambling again…" Mira pointed out with a motherly smile.

"Sorry…" Lucy scratched her head embarrassingly.

"That's it! You're an idiot!" Cana slammed her hand on the table.

"Cana!" Lisanna shouted at the brunette as she comforted the sulking blonde.

"What? I mean come on! She's sexy and he's hot and they've been dating for three years! Enough said…"

"Cana, this is a very important thing for Lucy." Levy defended her best friend.

"She's the only virgin between us!" Cana shouted making the girl in question to slide down the chair in embarrassment as people looked at them…

"Ara, ara…" Mira shook her head with a smile.

"Well… what if she's not ready?" Lisanna tried to defend the melting blonde.

"Yeah Lisanna-san is right! Remember how Juvia was with Gray-sama!?" Juvia also defended Lucy, hoping that the blonde won't feel so bad anymore…

"It's not that I'm not ready; I'm just really nervous…" Lucy muttered quietly.

"Well then Lucy, I'm going to make sure you know everything you need!" Cana proclaimed with an evil look in her eyes to match her growing smirk…

"We'll help!" Erza nodded at her own decision that she made on behalf of everyone.

"Oh boy…" Lucy dropped her head on the table in defeat and the girls had scary looking smirks and were high fiving each other.

Natsu Dragneel was tiredly waking home, eager to see his girlfriend who would defiantly help him feel better; the young man has finished working his part-time job as a bartender. But, it was today's lesson at college that had him feeling tired; he was in the sports program for the elite. And today all they did was sprint. If he doesn't become a professional athlete for a living, there is no way in hell is he becoming a PE teacher, he's going to be a firefighter that is his backup plan.

He gets to the shared apartment between him and his three years girlfriend and opens the door…

"Lucy I'm…home?" isn't he supposed to be? He checked the apartment number, yup number 7. Then why was there soft music and candles all around the one bedroom apartment.

"Welcome home, Nat-su~" the sultry voice of his girlfriend greeted him.

He gulped "Lucy?" what she was wearing did not help his hormones at all.

She seductively walked over to him, and he got a better look at the not so covering red silky robe she was wearing, and the red lipstick did not help at all.

She suddenly kissed him passionately and he dropped his bag and kissed her back immediately, the kiss became needier and groans and moans of pleasure were shared. Until they broke apart, before he could question her about anything she whispered in his ear the sentence that he had been waiting for a while for…

"I'm ready Natsu~ ready to be completely yours…" and with that he carried her bridal style and kissed her on the way to the bed.

He put her gently on the bed, and kissed her sensitive part of her neck, resulting a moan from his beloved, "Luce, I'm going to make feel so good..."

And with that he took of her red robe off, and under the robe, was a red lacy bra with matching panties, he smirked at the blushing blonde…

"Red being my favorite color doesn't have to do anything with this, right?"

"Maybe…who knows?" she teased.

He attacked her lips once again, and moved slowly to her neck gently taking her bra off; he kissed her in the most sensitive places of her upper body. He straddled her hips, and traced her collarbone with his fiery soft kisses electing more moans from the blonde under him…

Once the bra was off, he kissed the top of her breasts and sucked them leaving love bites all over her chest. Lucy was enjoying his kisses and how gentle he was being, knowing that this is her first time.

He went down to her naval area and left kisses there while his hands were stroking her body teasingly… he stopped his kisses suddenly and Lucy couldn't help but whimper as the pleasurable feeling was gone.

She opened her unknowingly closed eyes and saw the grin of her lover, before he could say a thing she got up and kissed him roughly, not the Natsu minded.

She toke his red tank top off with shaky hands, Natsu noticed her nervousness, so he helped her with his sweat pants, now Lucy was there with her red lacy panties only and Natsu was in his red boxers…the coincidence…

Lucy started exploring his body kissing his neck and stroking his muscular body, leaving Natsu groaning at the feeling of her small hands.

He made her stop after a while and laid her back down, got a condom from the drawer and placed it on the bed for now, he took her panties down in a teasing manner, and there she laid in her naked glory in front of him.

The moonlight shone down on her, making her blonde hair shine, her red face, her panting breath made him turned on even more. He took off his only garment on and applied the protection.

He hovered over her and leaned in to her ear, "I'm going to make feel like a woman, you ready Luce?" he looked into her brown doe eyes with his dark black eyes showing nothing but love and care and not mindlessness lust. The girl in question snaked her arms around his neck and buried her face into it. She nodded her head and with that the night was spent in passionate love making between the couple.

Natsu would never forget the red robe, or the red under garments, it was what she wore before their first night together, the night when she gave everything to him…

_**And done! I took a while to update because I was kind of embarrassed to write this…so tell me how was it? Did you like it?**_

_**Hope you enjoyed!**_

_**Review?**_

_**~Lala**_


	6. Purple

_**This one is for Lucy's birthday! Enjoy!**_

Natsu and Lucy have been dating for five years and recently graduated from college and today's was Lucy's 21st birthday and Natsu has a big surprise for her.

Lucy, Natsu, Gray and Erza were sitting at a café, talking and then the subject of their conversation became about their plans for the future, since they had no time to talk with each other with all tests going on before.

"So I got into Magnolia professional football team!" Natsu informed them as he raised his cup of wine.

"Congrats flame-head!" Gray smacked him on the back.

"I'm proud of you Natsu." Erza nodded sternly.

"So, that's your plan for the future…football?" Gray asked after he drank from his cup.

"No, heck no, I also got in basketball and baseball, so I'm planning to play sports for five years, then be a firefighter for another five years and finally become a coach at high school and all this will happen while being with the love of my life and our future family."

"Cheers to that!" Erza smiled at couple.

Lucy punched his arm playfully with a blush, but still raised her cup, "well Natsu, you haven't proposed and yet me being in your future plans still flatters me."

_Oh I'm proposing pretty soon Luce… _Natsu thought with smirk that no one noticed.

"Well, I'm going to be a waiter to support my ice sculpting career for a couple of years, then be a police officer to fulfill my childhood dream and finally when I have enough money I'm going to…

"Propose to Juvia?" Natsu interrupted with a teasing grin.

"I was going to say open my own ice rink!" Gray said irritated.

"Whoa man, calm down!" Natsu raised his hands in mock surrender "don't arrest me! Oh wait you can't do that yet!"

"Ok boys stop!" Lucy broke them up with a smile.

"Nice plans Gray." Erza stated with a smile.

"Thanks Erza! What about you?"

"Well, I'm going to be material arts teacher for ten years and then open a cake bakery for the rest of my life."

"And live happily ever after with Jellal!" this time it was Lucy who teased.

Erza rolled her eyes but had a bit of pink on her cheeks.

"Well what about you Lucy?"

"Me? I'm going to be an astronomer, a cheerleader for Natsu's games, a model because I got offered and with all that I'm going to try and become a best-seller author!" Lucy exclaimed excitedly.

"I really hope I'm in your plans…" Natsu asked jaw dropped at all the stuff she will be doing.

"Well, it actually all depends on you Natsu." Lucy replied with a giggle.

The four of them laughed together and spent the afternoon in happiness just like the old days in high school.

oOOOoOoo

Lucy was getting ready it was late in the afternoon and Natsu was taking her someplace before her birthday party.

She was wearing a long purple sundress that reached her ankles, in was ruffled a bit at the bodice and it was simple yet really beautiful.

She applied a bit of pink lip gloss and very simple make up. She barely finished when she heard the apartment being opened.

"Hey babe, you ready?"

"Yeah sweetie!"

Natsu was nervous and was fiddling with the small box in his pants, _it's going to be ok, Natsu. She gave hints that she's ready to be married, so yeah its going to be ok!_

"Ok I'm ready to go!"

"Well then let's go!" he replied with his special grin and got a dazzling smile in return.

oOOoOooOo

Natsu had Lucy blindfolded and was leading her to a specific place, laughter and giggles filled the air as they were walking.

"Are we there yet, Natsu~" Lucy whined playfully.

Natsu rolled his eyes and stopped when they got to the place. When he saw her eyes, after taking his scarf off, he looked at her shiny brown eyes and kissed her.

After the kiss Lucy looked at the place they were in, and saw they were at the cliff where you can see all of Magnolia, and the sun was setting making the wonderful sight even more dashing. Lucy gasped and smiled softly at the sight.

Natsu saw that smile and all his doubt was washed away, he kneeled on one knee, and called Lucy.

Lucy turned and saw her boyfriend of five years kneeling and she gasped.

"Lucy, I'm just going straight out with this, Will you marry me?" Natsu asked.

Lucy grinned with tears in her eyes, "of course, baka~"

Natsu grinned and slipped the ring on her finger. He got up and they kissed passionately as the sun was setting.

Natsu will never forget the purple dress she wore; it was the dress she wore when they moved on to the next stage of their lives.

_**And done! Okay this story is way too romantic for me! In real life I have no idea anything about romance, I'm good with love advice just not the love itself! I don't ever think I can write a more romantic story than this… so I hope you enjoyed it because next chapter is the last chapter!**_

_**Love you all!**_

_**Review?**_

_**~Lala**_


	7. White

She was walking down the aisle of every girl's dream, white was the color of the day. The decorations were beautiful, but nothing could be compared to the breath taking sight of the bride-to-be. Her silky white dress that hugged her body like second skin, flowing behind her with rose petals being dragged with the cloth on the floor, her bodice was covered with sparkles and the neckline was dipped. The dress was tight and became looser as it went down until it was flowing behind her.

Natsu was trying real hard to keep his legs to stay standing as he saw his lover of seven years walking to him, her veil covered her face as tradition in their culture, so he couldn't see her face. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her, ignoring everyone and the decorations and when she finally reached his side, he clasped his hands on hers, noticing how she looked at the ground shyly. The priest had a warm smile as he began the ceremony...

"We are gathered today to witness the union of two people becoming one...Natsu and Lucy..."

As the ceremony continued, Natsu tried real hard to not to burst from boredom, and when the exchange of vows came, Natsu became nervous...

The rings were presented to the couple on a white silky cushion, Natsu took the golden ring and held the soft and smooth hand of Lucy,

"Lucy Heartfilla, you have been someone special to me since the day we met in middle school, you stuck with me when I got in trouble, supported my decisions when you knew it was crazy and always brighten my day. Over the years I fell in love with you, and now it's time to make it official from this day and on you are no longer a Heartfillia but a Dragneel..." And he slipped the gold ring over the engagement ring.

If there Natsu could see under the veil, he would have her teary eyes that were filled with love.

Lucy took the other golden ring and began her speech, "Natsu Dragneel, ever since I first met you when I transferred I knew you will be someone very important to me. You always picked me up when I was down, encouraged me to never give and do my best, you always were there for me when I needed you, and always managed to make my day. From this day forward I will be yours and you will be mine officially..." And she slipped the ring on his finger. Natsu smiled warmly at her.

They turned to the smiling priest, and the ceremony continued,

"Do you Natsu Dragneel, take Lucy Heartfillia to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you apart?"

Natsu grinned and loudly said, " I do..."

"Do you Lucy Heartfilia take Natsu Dragneel to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you apart?"

Lucy bowed her head down and quietly and shyly said, "I do..."

"Then by the power bestowed on me, I now pronuce you as husband and wife! You may kiss the bride..."

Natsu turned to his bride and slowly took off her veil, the sight of her face took his breath away. The shy smile, the pinkish cheeks, the loving eyes, the cute nose, and just everything about her. She had very simple make up and the make up only made her already blessed features shine. He grinned at her and she smiled at him, then he leaned in and placed a kiss on her lips...

The crowd cheered very loudly even after the couple parted, Natsu scratched his head sheeplisly and Lucy giggled timidly.

The rest of the day everybody celebrated, danced and laughed. The wedding party had many highlights, like the first dance as a married couple, the exchange of drinking champaign, the cake cutting, the flower throwing, the speeches, the suggestive jokes, and the final dance.

After the party Natsu carried Lucy bridal style to the decorated carriage to go on their honeymoon, which they decided will be all over Fiore.

As they were snuggling at the back, Natsu kissed the crown of her head, "I love you, Mrs. Dragneel..."

Lucy looked at him softly and then snuggled closely, "I love you too, Mr. Dragneel..."

Natsu will never forget that white dress, how could he? It was the dress she wore when she was officially his,when she offiacally became a Dragneel...

**_Yo! I was late with this update because I couldn't write anymore fluff after Nalu week... So I had to take a break... I'm not really sure of this chapter...so how was it?_**

**_Hope you all enjoyed this story, especially you Mimi-chan! Thanks for all the support!_**

**_And that's all folks!_**


End file.
